Begin From The End
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: SEQUEL TO DAWN OF FIRE AND SPIRITS! Chap. 3: More people involved. Cliffhanger at the end. a preview of the Emperor at last... (Discontinued)
1. Prologue: Sayanora

{:: Begin From The End::}  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Prologue: Sayonara  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Here it is! You'll be glad to know it short. Hope you'll all like this better than the last two.  
  
Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya doesn't own this fic! :p  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Almost a hundred years after the gods thought they had won and after Gyakuman has disappeared...  
  
A stranger walked up to the burning wreck that's close to the border of grey. Circuits were exploding inside the GT-46W, a modal out of many other war machines. It did not exist this side of the world so it could have been from that side.  
  
The GT-46W is a humanoid robot that is made for both close and distant combat. In perfect condition, it is a work to be marvelled at. With its gleaming armour and simple yet complex controls. During battle it will overwhelm its opponents with its highly advanced and destructive weapons. That is if in the control of a good operator or otherwise known as its rider.  
  
The rider of this specific modal is laying facedown on the ground a metre in front of it. He isn't just unconscious. He's also badly bruised with several cuts on his body. He probably has one of his ribs broken. At least he was still breathing.  
  
The stranger carefully turned him around to have a better look at him. The rider has a mass of brown, messy hair and looks quiet young. There are a few trickles of blood on the side of his mouth. He's wearing a black turtleneck with no sleeves, a blue jacket, black pants and black combat boots to match. Around his head was an odd platinum band and around his neck is a silver tag. The stranger picked up the tag and turned it around. Then he read the name aloud.  
  
Stranger: Son Goku...  
  
The stranger slung Goku over his shoulder, taking extra care since he has now confirmed that Goku has a broken rib. He started walking in the other direction, away from the other side of the world. Before the charred wreck disappeared into the distance, the stranger whispered two words under his breath.  
  
Stranger: Sayonara, Hikari no Arataka.  
  
Just then the wind blew, as if to bring these words over to the wreck. After a few years, the GT-46W will disappear from the face of existence. The wind also billowed the stranger's cape as he made his way back with a heavy load on one of his shoulders.  
  
########################################################################  
  
AFN: Ne, ne. Tell me if you liked it or not ok? I've got a holiday and I'm doing as much as I can. :) 


	2. Chap 1: Meet in Togenkyo

Begin From The End  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Chapter 1: Meet in Togenkyo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Sankyu for your reviews minna! This one will be longer than the prologue. New characters will be introduced as a new question arises. Oh, and I'm changing a few words (i.e. God will be called Tentai.)  
  
Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya doesn't own this plot. :p  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Three years after the prologue.  
  
SanzoandYosukigotmarriedandhadtwokids. There. I said it. (A/N: I really don't like these things.) The first one is their daughter, Saemi. She is the perfect one. Well, almost. She was good at almost everything. She has a nice attitude despite being a little impatient and being incredibly dangerous when angry, which is rare. She's has an outward appearance of fourteen (she's really seventy-four years old in real years ::but since when do gods get old THAT fast?::) and her hair is blonde, her eyes are violet and she has a nice figure. Even at this age, guys are starting to swarm around her like bees to a hive. Although her parents don't show it, they're really proud that she can get along without many problems.  
  
Then there is the second kid. The son, the 'problem child'. His name is Soujiro. His outward appearance is ten years old (see above for :: and take note that not all gods will have the same outward age appearance even when the same age). Like the rest of the family, he was blonde. His eyes are blue like his mother's. He also has the good fortune to inherit the stubbornness and determination of both his parents. And because of this, he had also never set foot in school. Since he doesn't go to school or participate in tests, over 60% of the gods and goddesses in Tenkai consider him to be stupid as he doesn't talk very much.  
  
But on the contrary. The only beings alive that know of his true abilities were Nataku Taichi and Hakkai. Soujiro had just as much knowledge as Hakkai did when he was Tenpou since it was through him that Soujiro learned. As for non-academics stuff, he excels in the battlefield. After all, his sensei is Nataku. He befriended them when he skipped his first ever day of school because like his parents, he really isn't considered as sociable. He had confronted them when he bumped into them. Afterwards, Soujiro had confided to them about the fact that he won't go to school. After a few... attempts, they realised that he was really persistent. So they did the next best thing.  
  
But of course both them decided to keep the fact that they were teaching Soujiro since they all think it would be fun to watch the expressions on their faces if they find out. Soujiro agreed.  
  
Sanzo, Yosuki and Saemi had tried everything to get him to school and they've tried everything to track him down when he was away but Soujiro kept them in the dark. That's when they gave up quite some years ago and they don't bother when Soujiro's gone anymore. Soujiro doesn't come home much of the time either. But the years went by and in the end, they had confidence that he will come back. He's been gone from home for a few months once and his family didn't even bat an eyelid as if not much time passed at all. It's just that they know they can't control his comings and goings.  
  
Soujiro's strongest desire is to leave Tenkai to find some thrills. After spending practically all his lifetime on Tenkai, he found it absolutely boring. And as he was still too young, he can't descend.  
  
Now it was this particular day that after nagging to Hakkai and Nataku about it, Nataku decided to help him descend but only for a certain period of time.  
  
Hakkai: Demo, it would be violating the rules ne?  
  
Nataku: That won't be a problem. Besides, if you're worried about him getting into trouble in Togenkyo, then don't cause he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
  
Hakkai: Now I'm wondering why you're so sure of it?  
  
Nataku: *eyes Hakkai* If you must know, Soujiro's getting better at evading my attacks and if I'm not careful, he'll soon manage to lay a finger on me. Not bad for a half god. Besides, I'll be bringing him to the West of Togenkyo.  
  
Hakkai: Ah. I see. Since it is hardly ever populated, there would be not much of a chance for him to be in trouble. So what's the time limit?  
  
Nataku: Three weeks of un-heavenly boredom should satisfy him.  
  
Hakkai: *sees an evil glint in Nataku's eyes* Yes but you know the consequences.  
  
Nataku: I will be careful.  
  
And so he left to tell Soujiro the good news.  
  
|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@||@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|  
  
The very next day, Soujiro, with a backpack full of supplies, Hakkai and Nataku headed over the Tenkai's Gates. Thanks to Nataku's position as head of the Tenkai Army, they managed to get him down.  
  
Nataku: *smiles* Good luck Soujiro and try to make the best of it.  
  
After Nataku ascended back up, Soujiro muttered a profanity or two. He scanned the almost barren landscape. He can't complain since it was this or nothing.  
  
And despite their close friendship, opposing Nataku is always a dangerous thing to do no matter how small the matter.  
  
Soujiro decided to find some shelter to stay in so he headed further west. It was two hours later before he heard it.  
  
The sound of fists powerfully punching the air. As a half god, he still has a god's sense of hearing. And that sound could only mean one thing and that there's someone practicing his or her close combat skills.  
  
This evoked Soujiro's second desire. The desire to be strong. He trained hard with Nataku but the chance to battle someone else would be a new thrilling experience to try out new strategies and face other types of fighting styles. But he kept his hopes low since there are probably not many fighters, even in Tenkai, who can survive a match with him let alone his shishio Nataku.  
  
He got closer to the source and soon he was ten feet away from it.  
  
'It' is a he. A guy just a few centimetres taller than him. He sports a mass of messy brown hair and an odd silver... no, platinum band on his head. A few drops of sweat flew into the air as the silver tag swings to and fro on his neck. He is now practicing the 'dollya chagi' (turning kick) . His eyes are closed in deep concentration.  
  
Soujiro approved of this and Nataku would've too. Basic training on a daily basis helps to develop a strong foundation for more discipline, strength, accuracy and timing when carrying out complex moves. This is also one of the things Nataku had made him do even until now.  
  
Soujiro watched as he stopped. He seems to be aware of Soujiro's presence even with his eyes closed. After a couple of deep breaths, he turned to Soujiro and opened his eyes. They were a clear shade of sky blue.  
  
Soujiro: I'm impressed. My name's Soujiro, Genjo Soujiro.  
  
Guy: My name's Goku. Son Goku. *looks around* Are you lost or something?  
  
Soujiro: No. I'll be here for three weeks.  
  
Goku: Doushde? (Why? A/N: I think that's what it is.)  
  
Soujiro: I just want to.  
  
Goku: Souka. *nods* So where are you going to stay?  
  
Soujiro: To tell you the truth, I still haven't found one yet.  
  
Goku: Then you can come to with me to where I live.  
  
Soujiro: Ok. But first, how good are you?  
  
Goku: Nani?  
  
Soujiro: I meant you're fighting skills.  
  
Goku: Quite good. Why do you ask?  
  
Soujiro: I was thinking of having a match with you.  
  
Goku: I don't think I should. You might get killed.  
  
As Goku turned around, he felt a rush of wind on his back. He looked up to find Soujiro a few feet in front of him with a stance known as zenkutsu daichi.  
  
Goku: *smiled and started getting all genki like* Yosh! You want to fight? *got into a zenkutsu daichi stance as well*  
  
Soujiro: I just asked.  
  
Soon, Soujiro lunged forward with a punch but Goku blocked it with a simple chudan soto uke (middle body block). Then Goku strikes back immediately by using a downwards motion to push Soujiro's attacking arm away and then put Soujiro off-centre with a circular action which also exposed Soujiro's chest area and that was when Goku used an oi-tsuki (front-lunge punch). And Goku pulled this off before Soujiro could even blink.  
  
The force of the blow threw Soujiro backwards but he recovered fast enough for a simple break fall.  
  
Soujiro: *panting while taking a new stance, the hanmi (half stance)* If I had known, I wouldn't have got easy on you.  
  
Goku: Well, don't. *moves back into the zenkutsu daichi stance*  
  
This time it was Goku's turn to strike first. He lunges forward again with great speed, aiming an oi-tsuki at Soujiro's face. But this time, Soujiro grabbed Goku by the wrist before the punch can make contact. Soujiro then brought his right arm over Goku's and at the same time grabbing Goku's right arm with his left had and then simultaneously twisting his body forward to execute a lock on Goku's arm, wrist and hand. Soujiro then twists his body around while still keeping the lock close to his body. As soon as he did that, he rendered Goku's right arm helpless as he applied pressure to he twisted his hips to the right.  
  
Soujiro: I think it's better if you give up now.  
  
Goku: ......  
  
Goku flipped himself over and tried to punch Soujiro with his left hand but Soujiro released his grip on Goku's hand and defended himself with a tetsui otoshi uke (hammer fist) that is also and offence technique. Goku managed to evade it by twisting his body to the side and by launching another oi- tsuki.  
  
Unfortunately, Soujiro managed an axe kick. Goku's oi-tsuki was thrown off when Soujiro raised his leg. Soujiro almost got Goku's collarbone when he looked up but Goku managed to roll out of the way.  
  
Goku: *panting* You're not half bad.  
  
Soujiro: *panting* So are you. I think it's time to call a truce. Deal?  
  
Goku: *stood up* Deal. Now I'll take you to my place.  
  
And with that, they left.  
  
But just a few minutes later....  
  
Soujiro: *sweat drop* Was that your stomach growling?  
  
Goku: *in an embarrassed way* Hai. *switched to genki* C'mon, let's race. I wanna eat! The house is just straight ahead!  
  
Soujiro: Hey, wait up! This is actually the first time I heard someone's stomach growl you know!  
  
Goku: Hontoni deska!?  
  
########################################################################  
  
AFN: I admit it. I used a reference for the attacks with the Japanese names. Any compliment for those goes to the book. Hope the chapter isn't too long. I'm trying to make the chapters shorter. 


	3. Chap 2: Soujiro, Goku and Sanba

Begin From the End  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Chapter 2: Soujiro, Goku and Sanba  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: ^ ^ Sank you for your great reviews again minna-san! This chapter is not as serious as the first chapter or the prologue but it's got a few things you can look out for.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is Minekura Kazuya's but the fan fictions aren't.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At the house.  
  
Soujiro: ^ ^;;;;  
  
Soujiro watches as Goku devoured his share of snacks (Which is four times more than his.) ravenously.  
  
Goku: *half chewing* Are you going to eat that?  
  
Soujiro: It's all yours. I'm not-  
  
Goku: *devoured Soujiro's portion*  
  
Soujiro: ...hungry now.......... ^ ^;  
  
Soujiro waited until Goku had finished before starting a conversation.  
  
Soujiro: Ano, Goku, why live in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Goku: Eto... there's space to train, it's peaceful and there are no idiots to make noise night and day. Besides, this isn't my house. It's Sanba's. Those were the reasons he gave me when I asked.  
  
Soujiro: Who's Sanba anyway?  
  
Goku: *smiles* Kaibara Sanba is the guy who found me out there somewhere. He lets me stay here because I really don't have any memories.  
  
Soujiro: Is it amnesia or something?  
  
Goku: He wouldn't tell me. *sighs* I really wish I can get some answers from him.  
  
Soujiro: Don't you ask long enough to annoy him into telling you? You look like the type that could pull it off.  
  
Goku: That problem was solved a month after my first stay with him. If I ask, he shoves an entire stack of pork buns into my mouth. T-T I really can't resist pork buns you know.  
  
Soujiro: *eyes Goku* You must be one special guy to be able to eat so much and not a gain an ounce. You're not a youkai, a human, a kami or anything in between, are you?  
  
Goku: Souka. *eyes Soujiro* You must be pretty special yourself to notice.  
  
Soujiro: *detected the slight curiosity in his voice* If you must know, I'm a half-kami.  
  
Goku: That explains something.  
  
Soujiro: So, what about your name? Given by this Sanba or is it REALLY yours?  
  
Goku: It's on this *hold up silver tag* so it must be real. It's sorta like an ID tag. It was with me when he found me. So, about you being down here in Togenkyo, you suspended?  
  
Soujiro: No. I came down here of my own free will (but the West isn't my idea of a choice -_-) because Tenkai is boring the pants off me!  
  
Goku: Just like Sanba described it. It amazes me how he's always right.  
  
Soujiro: So tell me about the Kaibara Sanba. He seems like a very interesting character.  
  
Goku: He is. He probably knows some really powerful magic too. He's human and he's managed to stay twenty-one for countless years.  
  
Soujiro: *cocks an eyebrow* You're sure he's human?  
  
Goku: Of course. There are signs you know. Besides, he doesn't emit kami auras like you do.  
  
Soujiro: *laughs* So you knew I was a kami after all!  
  
Goku: Half-kami. Yours are weaker than a full kami's.  
  
Soujiro: Is this what he taught you or is this something that is of common knowledge to you even when you have no memories?  
  
Goku: He taught me. He's a good shishio too. He taught me techniques because he said my fighting style is too reckless. But he doesn't mind if use my style when I fight with him.  
  
Soujiro: So this Sanba is strong. Speaking of Sanba, where is he?  
  
Goku: Ore! *shoots up and quickly heads towards the kitchen*  
  
Soujiro: *heads for the kitchen* Why the rush?  
  
Goku: *starts cooking* I forgot!!! He's coming back today!!!! If I don't get even a cup of tea ready on that table within these two hours time, he's gonna kill me!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Literally?  
  
Goku: No, but close. Now hand me those eggs will you?  
  
Soujiro: *passes the eggs* Like I said, why the rush? You said two hours didn't you?  
  
Goku: I said WITHIN two hours. He could be back any nanosecond now!!!!  
  
And so after an hour and fifteen minutes of cooking...  
  
Soujiro: I think something's wrong here. The meshi (Meshi means food.) should've been finished by now.  
  
Goku: OO!!!! Oh no! He's doing it again!!!!! *arms are now a blur as he cooks*  
  
Soujiro: Doing what?  
  
Goku: It's a little trick of his! He slows the meshi's cooking process while he gets back!  
  
Soujiro: Does that means he's almost home?  
  
Goku: Don't remind me. *catches sight of the empty table* Oh no!!! I forgot about the tea!!! And I'll have to mind the meshi!!! Soujiro, do you mind?  
  
Soujiro: *starts to catch a little bit of Goku's worried ness*No problem. *tries to make tea* NANI!  
  
Instead of turning that yellowish tea colour instantly, it seems to ooze out of the tealeaves very slowly.  
  
Soujiro: The tea's slowed down too!  
  
Goku: *now very frantic* Since you're a half-kami, how about TRYING SOMETHING!?  
  
Soujiro: Ok! *ferociously whispers to himself* Think, think, think, think. *tries a Process Speeding spell he learned from Hakkai*  
  
The tea sped up but it was still slow. And his kami hearing is picking up something. Goku seems to have sensed it too.  
  
Goku: Tea on table, NOW!!!  
  
And so the whole thing seems to go in slow motion.  
  
Ten.  
  
Soujiro grabs the tea.  
  
Nine.  
  
Soujiro turns.  
  
Eight.  
  
The footsteps are getting closer to the house.  
  
Seven.  
  
Soujiro starts running with the almost done tea.  
  
Six.  
  
The sound of feet being removed from shoes.  
  
Five.  
  
Hand on door.  
  
Four.  
  
Soujiro is reaching the table.  
  
Three.  
  
Soujiro's hand is about to put the cup on the table.  
  
Two.  
  
The teacup is almost touching the table. Sanba is sliding the door open.  
  
One.  
  
Tea is prepared and firmly on the table. Sanba steps in.  
  
Soujiro: [Safe.]*sighs with relief and then face falls flat on the table*  
  
Sanba: Genjo Soujiro I presume.  
  
Soujiro: @_@ Hai! *face falls flat on the table again*  
  
Goku enters the room with and places all the meshi on the table.  
  
Sanba: *turns to face Goku* You're lucky this time Goku.  
  
Goku: *meekly* Hai.  
  
Sanba's description: Really long black hair. Green eyes. Wears a cape over his weird clothing. A sword in its saya (sheath/scabbard) is by his side.  
  
Soujiro: *lifts up his head to face Sanba* Sanba looks like a weirdo.  
  
Sanba: -_-+  
  
While eating.  
  
Soujiro: *watching the scene before him with interest*  
  
Goku: *glares at Sanba*  
  
Sanba: *glares at Goku*  
  
Both Sanba and Goku's chopsticks clash as they reach out for the last piece of pork.  
  
Goku: It's mine! *tries to push Sanba's chopstick out of the way*  
  
Sanba: Fat chance! *tries to push Goku's chopsticks out of the way*  
  
Soujiro: *watches their complicated moves on trying to knock the other's chopsticks out of the way* [They even train when they eat. Amazing. Even Nataku wasn't so fussy.]  
  
Seeing that the last piece of pork was getting cold, Soujiro decided to take some action.  
  
Soujiro: Hiya! *knocked down one side of the plate sending the piece of pork flying upwards*  
  
Sanba/Goku: Eh? *looks up*  
  
Soujiro: *quickly uses chopsticks to grab the piece of pork and starts eating it*  
  
It took a few moments for Soujiro to swallow it. It also took Sanba and Goku to react.  
  
Sanba/Goku: Soujiro!!!  
  
Soujiro: That was good.  
  
Goku: I hate it when this happens.  
  
Sanba: *the muscle under his left eye is twitching, his teeth is clenched and he's making weird noises*  
  
After Sanba calms down. (Almost anyway.)  
  
Sanba: So, enjoying your stay here Mr. Antisocial?  
  
Soujiro: Yes. And who wouldn't be antisocial when there are not much people worth talking to up there!?  
  
Sanba: So you're saying we're actually worth talking to.  
  
Soujiro: That's because you guys aren't holy.  
  
Sanba: I wonder who your parents are you insolent little *thinks for a while* weasel.  
  
Soujiro: *stands up and points* Hah! You don't know everything!!!  
  
Sanba: I am not all knowing. I am just always right.  
  
Soujiro: Hm! Fine. If you really want to know, dad is the world one and only successfully corrupted monk, Genjo Sanzo. Mom is Yosuki, Goddess of Hidden Calm.  
  
Sanba: Now I'm wondering where you got your idiocy.  
  
Soujiro: *angry and annoyed*  
  
Goku: Ano... Soujiro-kun...  
  
Soujiro: Ya?  
  
Goku: *goes starry eyed* Is there really an endless supply of delicious meshi in Tenkai?  
  
Soujiro: ^ ^; I think there is.... but the supply isn't really endless...  
  
Goku: Sugoiwa!!!!! Can I have some?  
  
Soujiro: ...I don't think so.  
  
Sanba: This gaki here is right. Tenkai is not going to give you 88% of their food just for your between meal snack.  
  
Goku: You're mean!  
  
Soujiro: ...What did you call me?! - -+  
  
Sanba: *draws his sword which turns out to be a bokken (wooden replica of a real sword) and points it at Soujiro* Wanna fight?  
  
Soujiro: ...A bokken? You're planning to fight me and win with a bokken?  
  
Sanba: I find that opponents now these days are this easy to deal with.  
  
Soujiro: ...Let's do it tomorrow. *yawns* You bore me and it's a little late don't you think?  
  
Sanba. Fine. *sheaths bokken* We'll battle tomorrow. Goku.  
  
Goku: Hai!  
  
Sanba: Show him the spare bedroom. I'm going outside.  
  
Goku: Follow me Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: *picks up his bag that's leaning against the opposite wall* Coming.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Soujiro is in his room staring up at the ceiling. Goku had already gone out.  
  
Soujiro: [Kaibara Sanba. You have secrets to hide. I know you do. Hopefully, I will find out. It feels important. Those secrets... I don't know about them but I feel as if you know something that not even the first of all kamis know. And why do you keep certain things from Son Goku, especially about his current state. You say it's not amnesia. How do you know? Now I feel I must find out because I feel that...  
  
Meanwhile, Sanba is outside reflecting on his thoughts.  
  
Sanba: [That Soujiro kid must be a sign. But a sign for what? Could it be......... no. It can't. But those 'others'... 'He' probably has something to do with it. After all these years, something will brings 'us' back to then. But that means I will be involved once more.  
  
Goku is heading towards his room in the next corridor.  
  
Goku: [I feel it. I'm probably going to know what really happened to me and why. I not sure I want to know but... I don't think I have a choice.  
  
Soujiro/Sanba/Goku: [Something is coming.]  
  
########################################################################  
  
AFN: More questions. I kinda rushed this out so I might forget something. Hope you don't mind this being longer. 


	4. Chap 3: Change of Course

Begin From The End |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Chapter 3: Change of Course  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: This chapter's a little late isn't it? Well, all I can say is this chapter is gonna be short. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to M.K. (You know who it is.)  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It's been a week and two days since Soujiro had been down in Togenkyo.  
  
Hakkai: I think you should check on Soujiro, Nataku.  
  
Nataku: I am going to check on him after I finish drilling the new recruits Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai: *sigh* Sorry to bother you but I'm a little worried about him. If his family finds out, I really don't know if I'll survive.  
  
Nataku: I'm more worried about Tentenni finding out. He'll probably skin me alive for that.  
  
Hakkai: I think it's better head back to the Library now.  
  
Nataku: You're right. I'd better head back before they start to notice. I'll see you tomorrow Hakkai. *left*  
  
As Hakkai walked past a dark alleyway, he was pulled into it.  
  
Gojyo: Shh. *clamped hand over Hakkai's mouth to stop his from gasping out loud*  
  
Hakkai: *whisper* Gojyo?  
  
Gojyo: *whisper* Listen, I know what you did to that kid.  
  
Hakkai: How-  
  
Gojyo: I've been listening into enough of your little talks to realise where he is. Do you know what the consequences are?!  
  
Hakkai: Since when were you worried about rules Gojyo?  
  
Gojyo: It's not about the rules! The corrupted monk is making me keep an eye out for him!  
  
Hakkai: ......How long have you been spying on us?  
  
Gojyo: *cheeky grin* Long enough.  
  
Hakkai: Do they know that we-  
  
Gojyo: No. You wouldn't believe all the lies I told him!  
  
Hakkai: It's amazing how your brain can come up with stories that even Sanzo can believe. And do you get anything out of this?  
  
Gojyo: No, I don't. He just points his gun at me and says "Do it if you don't want to die." That's why I'm not telling him anything. This is payback.  
  
Hakkai: Looks like we're both in the same boat. If Sanzo finds out, I don't think I want to be there.  
  
Gojyo: Oh yes you will. And can I ask you a favour?  
  
Hakkai: What is it?  
  
Gojyo: Let me in on this. I want some of the fun too.  
  
Hakkai: Then we'll see what Nataku has to say first. Tomorrow.  
  
|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@|@  
  
Soujiro: YES!!!  
  
Goku: You won this time.  
  
Sanba: Soujiro 4. Goku 5.  
  
Soujiro: Damn it!  
  
Goku: At least I'm still ahead of you.  
  
Sanba: A tie isn't SO bad if you ask me Soujiro.  
  
Goku: That's only because you broke your tie with Soujiro three days ago baka-shishio!  
  
Sanba: Who are you calling baka you baka-deshi!?  
  
Soujiro: Oi! C'mon Sanba-sama! I wanna another match now.  
  
Sanba: We already had ours earlier this morning.  
  
Soujiro: Onegai...  
  
Sanba: Iie.  
  
Goku: I'm heading back now. Haraetta (I'm hungry). *heads back*  
  
Soujiro: ...you get the food by magic don't you?  
  
Sanba: How else are you going to feed someone like Goku?  
  
Soujiro: Point taken.  
  
Sanba: Coming?  
  
Soujiro: Nah. I'm going a little further to train. Our last match seemed to have had some devastating effects on the place...  
  
Several layers of ground jutted up and crisscrossed over one another. Trenches that are several metres wide and fifteen leagues deep. Holes that are eight feet deep. Ground that looks safe but will crumble underneath you. Definitely NOT a good place to practice unless you've been levitating several inches off the ground ever since you started your afterlife.  
  
Soujiro and Sanba soon parted but even with their backs turned to one another, and even when they were nowhere near each other, thoughts about the other flowed like water from a broken dam.  
  
Sanba: [Does he have a part to play in this? Why?]  
  
Soujiro: [There's something...hanging in the air. Tension? Or is it just...]  
  
Goku sneaked a glance back at them and that was all he could do to not frown.  
  
Goku: ...  
  
Before Soujiro knew it, his legs had carried him quite a distance from Sanba's house. He looked up from his pool of thoughts to realise that he had really ended up in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Soujiro: It's almost four o' clock.  
  
Those were words that spilled out of his lips, words he wasn't aware of. Words that poured forward from the tip of the tongue absent-mindedly as his mind is distracted by various thoughts and plans that he had contemplated, rejected, then contemplated on again.  
  
When his feet did stop, he finally snapped out of his trance like state. And then he felt a presence behind him as well.  
  
Nataku: As Hakkai would say, 'It's very peaceful today'.  
  
Soujiro: *turned around* Nataku-sama.  
  
Nataku: So, how are you after all this time? Anything interesting?  
  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
In the hidden depths of the forgotten mountains, among the crumbling ruins underground, something stirred.  
  
The Emperor had woken ahead of time. Ahead of what he had planned. This was early. Far too early. But some distant...something invaded his senses for the briefest moment, yet it disturbed and derailed the Emperor's entire plan. A plan that would've been completed if only he had awoken after a few more years...  
  
Emperor: ...  
  
This 'Emperor' isn't as imposing as Gyumao at first sight. In fact, he isn't even as big. In appearance, he was just a scrawny kid just coming of age. His skin was a healthy tint of brown. His hair is an incredibly messy mass of black. His eyes were emerald with a slight, very slight, tint of red in it. Ancient black rags that had once served as clothes hung in tatters from his body as he carefully crawled out of the hole that had concealed him for so long.  
  
Where he stayed for so long.  
  
He tried to remember what had provoked him but he shook his head in frustration when the only reason he could think of is absolutely absurd. He has to choose which one to do first for the time being.  
  
The first option he has is to find those two and work on a new plan. Or he could go and confront the 'others' first...  
  
Guess which one he chose.  
  
########################################################################  
  
AFN: Okay so I'm leaving you guys here on a cliffhanger. You can also pick which one should the 'Emperor' do first. If there isn't any response than you will just have to wait and see...... and thanks for reading so far! ^ ^ AND updates will be slower cause party time's over... 


End file.
